


Byť tvojou mačkou

by AryaFT



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Slovak language
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFT/pseuds/AryaFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Slovak, so most of you probably won't understand, but I am working on English translation.<br/>Also, I beg all the people who understand to read it and give me feedback *puppy eyes*</p><p>Written for prompt by zimfreak1997:<br/>Kitty ears. Ciel knew Sebastian had a problem… he was addicted to cats. He was so distracted. And boy, did it piss Ciel off! In attempt to gain his butlers attention, he dawned a cat-eared head accessory. That worked… perhaps a little too well…</p><p>...but I didn't really follow last part, about working too well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byť tvojou mačkou

**Author's Note:**

> In Slovak, so most of you probably won't understand, but I am working on English translation.  
> Also, I beg all the people who understand to read it and give me feedback *puppy eyes*
> 
> Written for prompt by zimfreak1997:  
> Kitty ears. Ciel knew Sebastian had a problem… he was addicted to cats. He was so distracted. And boy, did it piss Ciel off! In attempt to gain his butlers attention, he dawned a cat-eared head accessory. That worked… perhaps a little too well…
> 
> ...but I didn't really follow last part, about working too well :)
> 
> And it was written like part of my free writing exercise on Fables, it took me three 4m20s fables :)

„Sebastian!“ zvolal Ciel. „Kde do frasa trčíš?“ Keď sa otočil, zbadal svojho butlera ako sa hrá s mačiatkami. _´To snáď nemyslí vážne,´_ preblesklo mu hlavou. _´Tie mačky sú tak otravné. Kiežby toľko pozornosti venoval aj mne.´_

Kým sa Sebastian hral s mačkami a Ciel ho túžobne pozoroval, v hlave mu skrsol nápad. ´Keď tie zvieratá tak miluje, sám by som sa jedným z nich mohol stať.´

Vedel, že je to zúfalé, ale príhody s malými chlpatými stvoreniami okupujúcimi Sebastianovu pozornosť boli čoraz častejšie. Cielovi z toho začínalo šibať. Nevedel, čo robiť. Teda vedel, len na to až doteraz nenabral odvahu. Toto však bola posledná kvapka.

Ešte v ten deň si v obchode s kostýmami kúpil čelenku s ušami a chvostík. Večer si to po kúpeli, keď Sebastian odišiel urobiť čaj,  obliekol.

Pri pohľade do zrkadla sa takmer nespoznal. Tvár mu horela, čo bol veľký kontrast v porovnaní s jeho bielym, štíhlym telom. Na nohách mal vysoké čierne čižmy na niečom, čo pripomínalo opätok. Vlastne to bol opätok, ale Ciel sa tej myšlienke snažil vyhnúť, pohľadom kĺzal po svojich stehnách až sa zastavil na čiernych šortkách, ktoré tesne priliehali ku jeho bokom. Vzadu z nich vychádzal čierny huňatý chvost. Hruď mal stiahnutú v korzete. Nebol to ten istý, ktorý použil na pri prípade s Jackom Ripperom, ale mal podobný účinok. Vystúpil vďaka nemu do popredia Cielov štíhly pružný pás a krásne mu obopínal chlapčenské krivky. Takisto značne sťažoval dýchanie. Okolo krku mal tenký obojok s rolničkou a na hlave čelenku z ktorej vyrastali dve čierne ušká. Cielovi sa páčilo čo videl, aj keď bol trocha zahanbený. Nevedel, ako bude Sebastian reagovať.

To sa dozvedel o niekoľko minút, keď Sebastian vošiel do miestnosti. Tácka s čajníkom a šálkami letela k zemi. Ani Sebastianove démonie reflexy ju nijako nezastavili. V šoku hľadel na svojho mladého pána. Na jeho dokonalé telo. Na jeho krásnu tvár. Na jeho chvost a uši. Na jeho obojok, ktorý akoby kričal _"chcem aby si ma ovládal"_ , ale zároveň svojho pána poznal a vedel, že to on chce ovládať.

„Pane,“ zašepkal Sebas, keď konečne našiel hlas. Jeho nezvyčajne perfektná tvár mala v sebe niečo čudné, jeho oči kdesi vnútri skrývali akýsi jas. „Pane, prečo to robíte?“ spýtal sa. Ciel na neho iba pozeral.

„Nechápeš to, Sebastian? Milujem ta!“ Červenal sa. Kto vie, či viac od hnevu alebo hanby. „Dávno ťa milujem. A ty prejavuješ viac lásky sprostým mačkám! Ako si myslíš, že sa cítim, keď vidím, ako ich hladkáš, ako ti pradú na hrudi, ako ich úprimne obdivuješ? Chcem to byť ja! Chcem byť tvojou mačkou...“

Sebastian len prestúpil rozbité črepy na podlahe a ignoroval mláčku čaju, ktorá tam vznikla.

„Môj pane,“ začal, „Ak to vyzerá tak, že sa viac zaujímam o mačky ako o vás, nie je to tak. Nemôžete porovnávať moje pocitu voči vám s mojimi pocitmi voči mačkám. Skutočne ich mám rád, ale vás milujem na úplne inej úrovni.“ Prekonal aj poslednú vzdialenosť medzi ním a Cielom a pobozkal ho. Nebozkával mačku, bozkával človeka.

V tú noc to bol Ciel, ktorého hladkal, Ciel, ktorý mu priadol na hrudi a Ciel, ktorého úprimne obdivoval. Aj každú ďalšiu noc, aj keď časom sa z toho stal Ciel hladkajúci Sebastiana, Sebastian pradúci na Cielovej hrudi a dvaja ľudia, čo sa navzájom úprimne milovali a obdivovali.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Please, share with me what do you think about it. If you liked it, kudos would be welcomed ;)


End file.
